


Not Quite Stuck in Hell

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @emilyymichelle said:Hi! Could you do a fic where the reader (who is extremely claustrophobic) is stuck in a small room or elevator with Crowley and it is protected so they can't just pop out? Thanks! :)Parings: Crowley x ReaderWarnings:  Claustrophobic Reader (I do describe this),A/N: I hope you enjoy this! I do have a little claustrophobia however not as bad as I wrote it so hopefully I wrote that correctly… Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Not Quite Stuck in Hell

Crowley and you walked into the small room together. There was supposed to be a meeting. No one was in there and the door quickly shut behind the two of you. No, No, No this couldn’t be happening. You ran to the door trying to pull it open to no avail.  
“Looks like were stuck dove.”  
“Can’t you demon us out of here?” Your voice took on a desperate edge.  
“They must have a devils trap painted I’m sorry love were stuck.”  
Tears pricked at the back of your eyes as you slowly sank to the ground. The already small room somehow seemed smaller as blood rushed through your ears and your breaths became shallow. You balled your sweaty hands and kept your eyes shut trying to remain calm, an impossible feat.  
You regretted even coming with Crowley today. It’s a cake walk he said. No more than a few minutes. He obviously didn’t plan on being captured.  
“(Y/N) Dove?” Crowley questioned but he sounded far off.  
You couldn’t answer him the tightness in your chest preventing you from thinking straight as you dove deeper in a panic.  
You felt him brush your arm trying to comfort you but knew you didn’t need to feel more crowded.  
“Focus on my voice dove. I’ve got you you’re safe.” He just keep talking to you until the door burst open and there stood the Winchesters.  
“Took you bloody long enough.” Crowley growled carrying you outside where you could finally breathe again.  
“Are you alright?”  
You took deep breaths of fresh air and nodded. You felt your panic subsiding now you were out of that awful tiny room.  
“I’m ok now.” You wheezed still trying to fully relax.  
Crowley just waited and watched until you we ready for him. Once you were he held you in his arms kissing your head and apologizing for even getting you into that situation.


End file.
